Was it a serendipity?
by AnnDiAngelo
Summary: Park Jimin jako zagubiona hybryda, Min Yoongi jako ktoś, kto go oswoił. [Nie wymagane jest znanie postaci, historia inspirowana książką "Mały Książę", boy x boy, yoonmin]


Park Jimin był niski. Nie było by to dla niego aż takie ważne, gdyby nie to, że na dodatek jeszcze miał krótkie palce. W zasadzie to bardziej paluszki. Jakkolwiek jednak nienawidził swojego wyglądu trzeba było mu przyznać jedno - był uroczy. Puszyste blond włoski, z których wystawały gładkie uszka fenka w kolorze piaskowym. Bo to była kolejna ważna rzecz. Był hybrydą.

Jego życie nie było jakieś niezwykłe z tego powodu. Po prostu ukrywał się, mając nadzieję, że ktoś go przeoczy, że o nim zapomni.

Zdecydowanie był dziwną hybrydą. Był tak długo samotny, że aż zapomniał czym jest bliskość, ciepło drugiej osoby. W głębi chciał być przytulany, chciał, żeby ktoś się nim zaopiekował. Pomógł mu, zajął się nim. Jest wiele określeń, żadne jednak nie wydaje się odpowiednie, do opowiedzenia tej historii. Jimin chciał, żeby ktoś go oswoił.

_" - Co znaczy "oswoić"?_

_\- To coś, co już popada nieco w zapomnienie - powiedział lis. - Oznacza: "stwarzać więzy"."_

To był zwyczajny wiosenny dzień. Kiedy słońce padło na włosy blondynka, ten nie spodziewał się, że to właśnie dziś stanie się coś nadzwyczajnego. Trochę się skulił, bo pomimo światła, które go otaczało było zimno. Ulice nie znanego miasta nie zostały jeszcze do końca odśnieżone, a na obecnym lodzie łatwo można było się poślizgnąć. Normalni ludzie byliby tym zachwyceni, ale on przestał już dostrzegać piękno. Nie zwracał uwagi na odcienie, jakie przybierał skrzący pył. Od kiedy żył na ulicy, i nikt się nim nie interesował nie zwracał uwagi na tak względne rzeczy jak piękno.

Omiótł wzrokiem miejsce, w którym się znajdował. Do okoła było dużo piasku, co upodabniało przestrzeń do pustyni, z której wywodził się jego gatunek. Wrażenie psuła jednak delikatna morska bryza. Opierał się o zimny i szary słup, kiedy zobaczył kogoś niezwykłego. Można powiedzieć, że znalazł swoją bratnią duszę.

Miał jasne, lekko niebieskie włosy, które prawdopodobnie kiedyś miały intensywny kolor. Jego skóra była niezwykle blada, i prawdopodobnie był niewiele wyższy od niego. Szedł, ale nie dostrzegał go. Patrzył pustym wzrokiem przed siebie, i szedł. Nie wiadomo dokąd się kierował, ale był niezwykłym widokiem.

Od tamtego wydarzenia Jimin już wiedział. Będzie codziennie czekał na tajemniczego mężczyznę.

_" - Dobrze by było, żebyś przychodził zawsze o tej samej porze - powiedział lis. - Jeżeli będziesz przychodził przyjmijmy, o czwartej po południu, ja już o trzeciej będę zaczynał być szczęśliwy."_

Obserwowanie miętowo włosego stało się rutyną. Nie wiedział po co, nie wiedział o której godzinie, ale zawsze miał pewność, że tamten przyjdzie. Przyjdzie, i przejdzie koło niego, nawet go nie zauważając.

Jednak w jakiś sposób to niezauważanie różniło się od sposobu niezauważania innych ludzi. Inni widzieli tylko to, co drogie. On w tych momentach nie dostrzegał niczego.

Blondyn miał wrażenie, że gdyby tylko wzrok nieznajomego przestał być pusty, gdyby się uśmiechnął, to zobaczyłby nawet więcej, niż inni ludzie. Jego przeczucie mówiło mu, że może nawet jego, ale z drugiej strony Jimin nie był niezwykły. Nie był piękny, a takie rzeczy mógłby widzieć miętowo włosy, gdyby tylko chciał. Niestety nie miał gwarancji, że tamten będzie chciał go zauważyć.

Tego dnia, tydzień później, wszystko się zmieniło. Nieznajomy przyszedł na plażę z notatnikiem. Nie wyglądał jak pilny student słuchający wykładu, ani uczeń w pośpiechu notujący to, co jest pracą domową. Nawet gdyby tak było, to cały efekt został zepsuty przez piękne czarne, a w zasadzie ciemno atramentowe włosy, przeplatane naprawdę nielicznymi niebieskimi kosmykami. Wyglądały jak niebo bez gwiazd, miały kolor morza w nocy. Jimin miał wrażenie, że gdyby mógł, chciałby patrzeć na to wiecznie.

Czarno włosy rozejrzał się do okoła, już nie aż tak pustym wzrokiem, usiadł na jeszcze zimnym piasku, i zaczął pisać. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Siedział nieznacznie za Jiminem, tak, że mógłby zobaczyć blondyna opierającego się o latarnie. Jednak młody Park nie został zauważony przez nieznajomego. Mógł go bezpiecznie obserwować, do czasu. Z biegiem czasu mógł stwierdzić, że była to decydująca chwila w jego życiu.

Kichnął, a jego blond włosy lekko się uniosły się razem z uszkami przy delikatnym ruchu głową w dół. Zaraz potem cicho fuknął, zły na siebie, że czarno włosy mógł go zauważyć.

Nieznajomy właśnie się w niego wpatrywał, zafascynowany jego wyglądem. Blondyn niezwykle go zaciekawił, jednocześnie jego początkowe, trwające minutę, obawy, że jest obserwowany minęły. Przez tydzień przychodził tu na plażę, szukając inspiracji. Próbował stworzyć coś niezwykłego ze zwykłych dźwięków, liczył na to, że znajdzie tutaj coś, co go przyciągało do tego miejsca. Przyszedł z notatnikiem, przeczuwając, że uda mu się właśnie dziś znaleźć to, co przyciągało go już od tygodnia.

Kiedy dostrzegł postać, której nawet ciche kichnięcie było wypełnione tym czyś, czego nie umiał opisać cicho się zaśmiał. Kto by pomyślał, że jakaś drobna osóbka wywoła na jego twarzy uśmiech?

Zaintrygowany wstał, i zaczął powoli i miękko iść w stronę Jimina, który przestraszony się skulił. Wyraźnie bał się innych ludzi, w tym nieznajomego czarno włosego.

Podszedł do hybrydy, i kucnął przy niej. Delikatnie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, jakby bał się, że tamten ucieknie.

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytał spokojnie, licząc, że blondyn mu odpowie, że nie będzie aż tak przerażony.

\- Nikim ważnym - Kiedy usłyszał tę cichą odpowiedź, wypowiedzianą załamanym, ale pięknym i melodyjnym głosem, zaczął martwić się o chłopaka. Nie spotkał do tej pory nikogo, kto byłby w takim stanie. Żeby taka odpowiedź była automatyczna musiało się to naprawdę wbić w psychikę.

\- Każdy jest ważny - Niby były to puste słowa, ale miał nadzieję, że podziałają, że wystarczą.

\- Ale ja nie - Po tej wypowiedzi wymówionej jakby przerażonym głosem coś ścisnęło go w sercu.

\- Zapytam inaczej - Do głowy wpadł mu pewien pomysł - jak masz na imię?

\- Jimin - Usłyszenie tej krótkiej wypowiedzi sprawiło mu radość

\- Ja Yoongi - Miał nadzieję, że Jimin jakoś na to zareaguje.

\- Ładnie - odpowiedział, uszczęśliwiając tym drugiego.

\- Jiminie, co tu robisz? - zapytał miękko.

\- Żyję - Na te słowa Yoongi miał swoje podejrzenia, naprawdę nie chciał, żeby się sprawdziły. Jak blondyn mógł być aż tak samotny? Hybrydy nie były częste, ale większość z nich miała dom. Ludzie już nie dziwili się tak bardzo na ich widok.

\- Masz dokąd iść? - spytał.

\- Czemu o to pytasz? - odpowiedział pytaniem, słodkim, lekko naburmuszonym głosikiem.

\- Bo mnie obchodzisz, bo nie jestem w stanie cię zostawić. Pomimo tego, że wymieniłem z tobą zaledwie kilka słów - Ta odpowiedź poruszyła serce Jimina.

\- Oswój mnie, proszę cię... - powiedział, z nadzieją, że tamten zrozumie.

Yoongi na tę prośbę złapał lekko rękę blondyna, a drugą wplótł mu w puszyste włosy, i zaczął delikatnie drapać za uszami. Nie mógł zostawić go samego, czuł się za niego w jakimś stopniu odpowiedzialny. Park podbił jego serce swoją niewinnością, uroczością, i całą niziutką osóbką. Nie mógł pozwolić mu odejść właśnie teraz, kiedy tamten po tak krótkiej rozmowie mu zaufał, kiedy patrzył na niego wyczekującym wzrokiem, jakby od jego odpowiedzi zależało jego życie.

\- Bardzo chętnie - Kiedy uszka młodszego drgnęły radośnie na dźwięk tej odpowiedzi, a pulchne usteczka utworzyły coś na kształt szczerego uśmiechu, Min zobaczył najpiękniejszy widok w swoim życiu. Nie liczyło się pochodzenie blondyna, jego historia. Nie liczyła się przeszłość, ani przyszłość. Dla niego, w tej chwili liczyła się tylko teraźniejszość, tu i teraz.

Przytulił Jimina, jakby bał się, że tamten nie zrozumie, pomyśli, że to tylko sen, jakiś głupi żart, albo tylko wymysł jego wyobraźni. Ale najważniejsze działo się w tym momencie. Park Jimin zauroczył Min Yoongi'ego, a Min Yoongi podbił serce Park Jimina.

_"Dla pewnego rodzaju ludzi miłość zaczyna się od czegoś zupełnie drobnego, od głupstwa"_

Minął tydzień, odkąd postanowił oswoić Park Jimina. Minęły dwa tygodnie, od kiedy Park Jimin zobaczył Min Yoongi'ego. Od tamtego czasu, w zaledwie dwa tygodnie, ich zauroczenie zmieniło się w zakochanie.

Nie wiedzieli dlaczego, nie wiedzieli jak, nie wiedzieli, że odwzajemniają swoje uczucia. Może to przez opiekuńczość Mina, przez to, że nauczył Jimina na nowo dostrzegać piękno, że jego gra na fortepianie poruszyła Parka, że wreszcie kogoś obchodził. Może to dlatego, że uśmiech blondyna był wyjątkowo promienny, jego śmiech perlisty, że był jego inspiracją. To nie było ważne. Dla nich liczyło się tylko to, że byli.

Gdy pewnego wieczoru usiedli na szerokim parapecie, okrywając się żółtym kocem, i starszy nachylił się nad niższym, tamten nie miał nic przeciwko. Tak samo podobało mu się, kiedy jedna ręka Yoongi'ego poruszyła jego kosmykami, a on poczuł jego usta na swoich. Mógł tak trwać wiecznie.

Czy to był szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności?

_"Każdy może na ciebie spojrzeć, lecz spotkanie kogoś, kto widzi ten sam świat co ty, jest zjawiskiem dość rzadkim"_


End file.
